


Quietly Destroying

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Chaos, Christmas, M/M, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jenson's excited about Christmas, and he's made sure everything's perfect, but his pet rabbit has other ideas...





	Quietly Destroying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangelofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/gifts).



> The boyfriend is never named (because I ran out of words and I like the exactness of a hundred word drabble), so you can imagine them to be whoever you want!
> 
> Thanks to Jasha for reminding me that the photo of Jenson and the rabbit exists :)

Jenson rushed to open the door, the cold nipping at his fingers as he fumbled with the key, but then he frozen when he saw scraps of bright red paper scattered across the hallway.

“Has someone broken in?” His boyfriend gave his hand a squeeze, and Jenson shook his head.

They followed the trail of destruction to the living room, and there was a smug-looking lop-eared rabbit, napping after destroying most of the presents that Jenson spent last night wrapping up.

“In that mess, is an engagement ring.”

“For me?”

“No, for the rabbit.” Jenson smiled. “Of course for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
